The Big Performance
by kevingirl101
Summary: Lucy performs and Kevin talks to her . What did they talk about and how well did Lucy perform? Find out in The Big Performance


(Lucy in a strapless white dress)  
  
Lucy: Hello. You may remember me as lucy Camden. Wel now I am married. My whole family(I have a big 1). I am going to dedicate the next song to all of my family members (sings Jessica Simpson's song "Your faith in me")  
  
When I see you there I'm so aware  
  
Of how lucky I am baby  
  
Cause I don't deserve I don't come close  
  
To understanding baby  
  
The logic of your kind of trust  
  
It amazes me  
  
That someone like you would care enough  
  
To just believe  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Your faith in me  
  
It pulls me through  
  
When there's nothing around  
  
To hold on to  
  
When I fall, when I'm weak  
  
All the strength that I need is your faith baby  
  
Your faith in me  
  
Even when I fall I get along  
  
Cause our love is real baby  
  
It's like salvation to my soul  
  
Cause that's how it feels baby  
  
It's a sacred think that I keep close  
  
To carry on  
  
And I know that I will be alright  
  
And you'll heal it all  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
You make me feel I could walk on water  
  
And nothing comes against me  
  
Safe within your arms  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
All I need is your faith in me  
  
Ohh All I need is you faith in me.....  
  
Ohh Yeah yeah  
  
All I need, All I need baby  
  
Is your faith  
  
Your faith in me  
  
Lucy: My next song is dedicated to my husband. It's called" I wanna love you forever" (sings it)  
  
You set my soul at ease  
  
Chased darkness out of view  
  
Left your desperate spell on me  
  
Say you feel it to  
  
I know you do  
  
I've got so much more to give  
  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
  
Pour yourself all over me  
  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do?  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew.  
  
I'm gonna love you forever  
  
My mind fails to understand  
  
What my heart tells me to do  
  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
  
and that would do  
  
I've always been taught to win  
  
And I never thought I'd fall  
  
Be at the mercy of a man  
  
I've never been  
  
Now I only want to be right where you are.  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no  
  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
  
That I would ever wanna be no  
  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
  
Loving me ... I'm gonna love  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Lucy (wearing a two-piece suit to show off her abs. It is a blue sequined t-shirt that goes down only to the beginning of her tiny stomach and a matching wavy skirt that goes down to the end of her thighs. On top of that is a robe that goes down to all of her legs.  
  
Lucy: Okay I'm going to sing another song to my husband only because I love him so much! Here is my next song is "I think I'm in love with you!(sings it)  
  
(back to audience and takes off robe and dances to a routine. Does back tucks and back handsprings when necessary)  
  
Every time you're near baby  
  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
  
I don't know what to do  
  
And oh baby  
  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
  
I just lose my cool  
  
My friends tell me  
  
Something has come over me  
  
And I think I know what it is  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
  
I'll be doing silly things when it comes to you  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Just the other night baby  
  
I saw you hangin  
  
You were with your crew I was with mine too  
  
You took me by surprise  
  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
  
Boy you really blow my mind  
  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
  
But, I think I know what it is  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
  
I've been telling all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Something strange has come over me  
  
Got me going out of my mind  
  
Never met a guy like you before  
  
You make me feel special inside  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I think I'm in love  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
  
I think im in love.with.You!!!!!  
  
Lucy what still catching her breath: Okay my next song is to all of my ex boyfriends. That's 1.2.3(well a lot!)So here is LEAVE (GET OUT)  
  
I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
  
Hope you know that when it's late at night  
  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
  
And think of how you promised me forever  
  
(I never thought that anyone)  
  
Could make me feel this way  
  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
  
Is just a chance to say  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
  
It's the end of you and me  
  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
  
Tell me why you're looking so confused  
  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
  
How could you ever be so cold  
  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
  
Because you left her number on your phone  
  
(So now after all is said and done)  
  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
  
(To think that you could be the one)  
  
Well it didn't work out that way  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
  
Because my heart is breakin'  
  
With every word I'm sayin'  
  
I gave up everything I had  
  
On something that just wouldn't last  
  
But I refuse to cry  
  
No tears will fall from these  
  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
  
Ooooh, ooooh  
  
Geeeettt OUTTTTT!  
  
Lucy:one of two more songs I am going to sing is called" With You(sings it)  
  
The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
  
I start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like  
  
To know what it feels right  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you, with you, with you  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
You speak and it's like a song  
  
And just like that all my walls come down  
  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
  
I relate to you naturally  
  
Everybody else just fades away  
  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
  
Just knowing you found me  
  
Cuz I'm start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like  
  
To know when love feels right  
  
Cause with you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
With you  
  
Come and take me  
  
Love you save me  
  
Like nobody else  
  
Now I can be myself  
  
With you  
  
With you  
  
I can let my hair down  
  
I can say anything crazy  
  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
  
I never felt so beautiful  
  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
  
Now that I'm with you  
  
Lucy: Okay my last song to sing tonight is "Heart of Innocence". Its dedicated to my husband. You can also leave during this song!  
  
Sometimes I wake up in the dark of night  
  
And in my mind there's a picture of you  
  
I know someday this dream will come alive  
  
So for now your shadow will do  
  
I've never seen your face  
  
But I know your in my heart  
  
Maybe someday some place  
  
I'll hold you in my arms  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I have a gift for you  
  
Something that I've held on to  
  
Waiting for your sweet caress  
  
No ribbon has been untied  
  
From all that I hold inside  
  
And only you will possess  
  
This heart of innocence  
  
I lay my head down on a pillow of white  
  
Your in the dark I am cradled in peace  
  
No thoughts from yesterday to haunt me at night  
  
No tears to dry, no sad memories  
  
It isn't hard to hold  
  
And now I'll safely keep  
  
The strength that's in my soul  
  
Until you come to me  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Every night I make a wish before I fall asleep  
  
That destiny will take your hand  
  
And lead you to me  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
[spoken] I love you  
  
Lucy:Thanks for coming!Bye  
  
(exits off stage!)  
  
Thank you Chapter 5 will continue soon! 


End file.
